Enchanted world
by FlameDevilwings
Summary: Percy is ready and starts the new mission from Lady Hecate. Sequel from enchanted blood.
1. Chapter 1 Camp and England

**I don't own Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1 Camp and England.

Percy POV

It was almost the end of summer and tomorrow I would leave for a quest from Hecate. She said I should act as a blind person meaning I was not allowed to use my eyes. There was the big problem because I go to a complete new place. Thanks gods she enrage a gide dog for me.

So I was in my boat packing my stuff when Artemis came. We became good friend and the huntress are as friendly as man hatred huntress can be. "Hello Luna"

"Hello Percy so you leave for England tomorrow he" I nod "good luck with it." and she walk away.

The next day I took the plane to England and hoping that Zeus won't shoot me out the sky.

~~~~~~:~~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~

The plane landed and I need to find my way as a blind person to someone called weasel. So first a steadiest came and help me of the plane to the informative bar. I waited a few minutes till I heard a man voice. "so you must be Percy Jackson or new teacher."

"Yes I am and you are?"

"I am Arthur Weasley and I am here to help" Ops sad the wrong name

"thanks than lets go." I put my back on my back and ask for a hand when I didn't got it I sad "can you give me a hand because I went blind a while back and I need someone to guide me." He take my hand and we went or way. We went in a car and ride for a while. When the car stop he help me out and we went inside a coffee I could hear the noise of many people. He guide me to a room apart and I hear people talking. They stop when we got inside and intrudes them self as Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. Albus was the headmaster of the school and Cornelius minister of magic.

"so you are Percy and will become the next DADA teacher."

"yes and I hope that everything is enrage."

"yes it is Padfood." I heard something come in. "Percy this is Padfood he is a good dog and he will guide you in school."

"hello Padfood" the dog like my face and I was suppressed. Bud I smiled I knew immediately that this was not a normal dog. Now what he really is I don't know.

"now Percy I know you are new to the Hogward bud I hope you get along as I did with your grandmother." That was the first time I heard something from my grandma school years.

"I hoop to mister Dumbledore." He was the oldest so I assume he was talking.

"please call me Albus. Now I need to leave have other things to do see you tomorrow by the welcome feast."

"yes till than" I heard the door open and closed and I was alone with Cornelius

"Percy I need to tell you something that you need to know before you go." I nod "there is a student there that is plotting with Albus help to over throne the ministers. This student is trying to seed fear on the people. He tells a lie that Voldermord is back." I heard a snort from Padfood and I knew that there was something more to this story.

"How is this student and have you prove that he is lying"

"This student is Harry Potter and his friends are on his side I warn you to extreme care full around theme. Now I need to leave."

"Wait you did not say there is proof that he is lying."

"Percy death people don't come back." I knew that is a lie because I saw enough ghost, zombie and skeleton in my live. Yes thank you Nico, Dylan.

"Was he really death? Did the ever find a body."

"No we never found a body bud he disappears 14 years ago and never found."

"Then you can't say he is lying and you bather be prepared for nothing that unprepared for something."

"Maybe now goodbye Percy good luck." From his voice he did not take my warning serious. I sight and left Padfood walk with me to my room.

"So are you gone show your true form or do I need to forced it out." The door closed and I heard a male voice.

**Review please I wane know what you think.**

**What do you think piper Mclean do in her free time. any idea right them to me please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Horror and Secret

**I don't own Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2 Horror and Secrets.**

**Percy POV**

Padfood walk with me to my room. "So are you gone sow your true form or do I need to forts it out." The door closed and I heard a male voice.

"How did you know?" So he is an animagus.

"I did not know you were an animagus bud did know you were not a dog. So can you tell me why you became a guide dog and the story about that voldy gay?" I heard some snickers I gas it was funny name.

"They needed a dog that knew Hogwarts and I knew it as the back of my hand." I nod at that and then he began to tell me about Voldermord **_(AN_****_: _****_including the story from the first four Harry Potter books)._** It was a horrible tail and I know what Harry says is true than we are in a lot of trouble. "He won't take your warning serious"

"I know bud so long there is not found a body that there is a change. Also there a lot of ways to bring people back from the death. I wane know why it is unnoticed that he is not death yet because from your story he need to be." Maybe Nico or Dylan knows more about it. I should ask when I got the time.

"That is the thing no one knows." I heart a nok "I talk to you later I need to be a dog around other people so you can tell anyone about this." I felt hair under my hand and I knew he was a dog again.

"Mister Jackson is there someone with you."

"No I was having a massage with someone."

"Okay you leave tomorrow at seven so you should get some sleep." I heart him walk away.

"I need to do something I won't tell anyone you're not a dog bud you not allowed to tell to anyone what I do."

"Okay bud I want to stay here with you and see if you not a treat." I laugh at that and made a rainbow with water.

"O goddess, Iris accepts my offering" I throw a drachma in the rainbow "show me Nico Di Angelo." I heard a gasp and know that there was an image "Nico are you there."

"Perseus Jackson how dare you disturb us." I heart my lovely uncle shouting

"Sorry Lord Hades I need to know if you knew someone called Voldermorth."

"Yes bud not by that name I knew him by it real name bud why you ask?"

"I was wondering if he is death or if he should be death."

"He is not death bud he should be I was about to ask Nico and Dylan to look for him. Maybe you can help them with it you are in their world."

"Yes my lord. When I found some more I will connect with Nico or Dylan.

"All right till then bye Percy." And the connect went away.

"WHAT WAS THAT." Padfood shouted.

"A little louder I don't think the Paris heard you."

"Ops sorry bud what was that and hoe where they."

"That was an iris massage and they where my cousin, uncle and brother."

"Oh okay. Why you ask these questions?"

"My uncle is Lord Hades god of the underworld and he knows if someone is death. He sent now his son and my brother to bring Voldermorth to him. Meaning they are going to kill Voldy and give him the wright punishment."

"Wow we should tell Albus about it he can help them."

"No, I was not allowed to tell anyone about this and I will not do more bud I would like if you help me so they can finish it fast and I hope save."

"Okay bud I still thing you should tell bud it is your secret and you need to tell. Now let's go get sleep. Goodnight Percy." I heart a bark and went to bed hoping I did the right choice to tell him. Bud I needed the sleep because tomorrow I would go to the school where I would teach.

**Review please I wane know what you think.**

**What do you think piper Mclean do in her free time. any idea right them to me please.**


End file.
